Crystal Shell
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request for Baby Boy. In this one Dory and her friends find a crystal shell and they decide to keep it until they find the rightful owner. It isn't long that they are informed that a dying princess is in need of that shell. Will they reach her in time? Enjoy :)


Dory and her friends were playing out in the open ocean far out from the town. They never been anywhere near there before so it was very interesting to them. Dory sees something gleaming at the bottom of the ocean, so she goes and gets it. It turns out to be a crystal shell, she shows her friends.

"Guys! Look what I found!" says Dory

"What is it?" ask Nemo

They all swam over to find out what she found.

"It looks like a crystal shell." says Marlin

"Oooo" says the others

"Aw that sounds important. I better keep hold of it just in case someone comes looking for it." says Dory

"Are you sure Dory?" asks Marlin "That is a huge responsibility."

"Oh yeah. It is so pretty and lonely looking." says Dory

"Sigh. Alright. You can keep it." says Marlin

"Yay! Come on guys let's go find a special place for this shell at my place.!" says Dory

Little did they know a guard fish saw this and swam after them worried something bad would happen to it. Little did he know that this trip took them three days to get home, but lucky for him he made it to the group in time. As they were camping out little ways out, close as they could get from their home. They left right after Nemo got out of school so they couldn't stay more than a couple hours, so Nemo would miss one day of school over two.

"Halt!" says the guard

The gang does and jumps at his sudden appearance, Nemo is held close by his father.

"Who are you?" asks Hank

"I am a royal guard to a sea princess." says the guard, he shows them proof making them gasp.

"That shell you have is very important to my princess."

"If it is so important why doesn't she have it now?" asks Marlin, in a non mean way

"An evil sea witch took it from her. She hid it in the sand before she was captured, but we had no clue where. I was the one looking around this area on my shift. I must bring it back to her." says the guard

"What will happen if you don't?" asks Bailey

"The princess has became weak without the power and without it she will die." says the guard

The crew gasps and Dory goes to gently hand it back but it shocks him.

"It seems the shell doesn't want to go home with me. I must ask you a favor young one." says the guard

"Uh.. okay." says Dory

"Will you come back to me to the palace and deliver this to the princess?" asks the guard

"Can my friends come?" asks Dory

"Of course. But may I ask your names?" asks the guard

So everyone introduced themselves and the guard took note of this.

"Very well, we must not take to long, it is already a two day trip back to the palace." says the guard

They nod and the swim back to the palace began, they were making good time as well especially with the guard protecting them and the crystal shell. However on the second day as the princess was laying on her deathbed so was the crystal shell.

"We must hurry!" says the guard

That night they all went without sleep and headed further to the castle. Which the guard had to tell the main guard what happened before they were allowed in. But because of how ill the princess was only Dory was aloud to see her. Which the others didn't mind. So Dory followed the guard to the princess's room.

"Hi your majesty I have something for you." says Dory

The princess looked at her, even as week as she was anyone could tell she is very beautiful. Dory gives the shell to the princess, suddenly there was a power boost and both the princess and the shell were looking so much better.

"Thank you." says the Princess, "I am forever in your debt. I can't talk right now but if you could leave your address, I will come see you when I am well."

"Aw it is okay, you just get some rest." says Dory

She smiles and comes out where everyone was waiting on the edge of their fins.

"She's going to make it." says Dory

Everyone in the palace cheered loudly.

"Wait guys she's resting." says Dory

They cover their mouths and cheer quiter, Dory explains what happened and Marlin leaves the address with the guard.

"For helping our daughter we would love to give you a ride home." says the king

"Oh thank you!" says everyone

So in the carriage they go and they ride to Nemo's school in style where Nemo gets dropped off and everyone else goes home.

"Thank you for the ride" says Marlin

"Not a problem. You all are now welcome guests anytime." says the king

"Always" says the queen

Dory and Marlin smile watching the King and Queen left happily.

The End


End file.
